Encounter
by Caramel Applez
Summary: [AU]What happens when a seemingly innocent encounter sets off a scandelous chain of events.Michi.I was going to delete this story but I found the inspiration I needed. Read and review!
1. prologue

your eyes greeted mine and whispered  
softly, softly  
a secret only for me  
your eyes took their sweet time silently penetrating mine  
sent a wave  
through me, through me  
straight through me, to me  
spoke to me, softly  
just to me

your eyes  
the sleepy kind  
so still and warm I had to dive so  
deeply, deeply  
to where you'd meet me, meet me  
those eyes  
round and sweet  
fruit they were I had a piece and they  
filled me, filled me  
so full and sweetly  
spoke to me, softly  
just to me

sleepy eyes  
will we meet again  
do my eyes  
make you feel like I'm feeling

She had no idea that once she stepped onto the crowded subway train that the course of her day would resemble the very song she woke up to that morning. The song she woke up to every morning, reminding herself to change the song to a tune less ...sleepy. When she stepped on the crowded subway train, she had no idea that she would be injected with this intoxicating felling that she couldn't place: a feeling that was like someone jamming a crack needle into her vein...a strange mixture of pleasure, pain ,lust, and confusion. This feeling kept her on such a high that she didn't even realize that she was falling.

Of course, the day started as any other: having breakfast in her small, yet extravagant apartment, kissing her car good bye and promising that she'd be back soon, explaining that there were never any parking spaces downtown, then heading to the subway, which is where all the trouble started. At the stop after hers, a rush of people, more than usual, seemed to gather into the small car. Since she had to stand, of course her small frame was tossed about and she was shoved right into wall that seemed to just be built in the middle of the train. The wall wrapped its arms around her protectively to keep her from tumbling over and the unmistakable scent of Unforgivable cologne entered her every pore.

As she glanced upward to put a face to the rock hard abs, she became entranced. It was as if all of her fantasies were wrapped up in this strangers glare as they peered through her eyes... through her soul. Both of them attempter to apologize as they were pressed into one another's every crevice, but neither one of them could speak, however, their eyes shared a deep thirst, each drinking from the other's pool. as her stop appoached, she left the train totally train, still in a daze. Although they hadn't shared a word, she felt like her soul needed that feeling again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:...any of the songs that I may have quoted are not mine, the characters is not mine...hell..the only thing that is mine is the compu...Damn it!! That's not mine either!!

As Mimi sat having lunch with her two best friends Miyako and Ken, she ast dazed, thinking about this stranger. "Mimi, what the hell is up with you today? Why are you so out of it?" Miyako said, rubbing her 7 month pregnant stomach and taking a bite of her salad. "Yeah, what's up?" Ken chimed in, finishing up a phone conversation with his undercover lover, Michael. "Usually you're all over the place, yelling about you secretary or swooning over how much you think you need that sexy doctor over at the hospital, ready to break a leg..." "Shut up, Ken!" Mimi said laughing. "You guys, On the train this morning...this sexy..."

"Oh my goodness! This girl can't even think straight! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Miyako said, mood swinging. .. "Well, you know how I always say that the eyes are the window to the soul, right? This gut that I met on the train...well not actually met, more like bumped into...his eyes told me that I would love to spend the rest of my life with this man...that I would love to just be with him...and his eyes were on me. Now I'm not sure that my eyes said the same thing to him, but her sure seemed as stuck as I was when I got off of that train...our souls made love and I feel, some how, connected to him." "Well," Ken said, getting excited over his friend's new found passion "what did you say?" "We didn't exchange one word." "What?!? After all that we taught you? After all the game I taught you!!? You didn't bend down, lick the lips, nothing?! See now, if you would have taken that advice, your sprung ass wouldn't be here right now, you'd be at his house calling out of work sick!!" Ken and Miyako exchanged high fives. "Now, I've got to get back to work, sweety". Ken said, getting up. "Don't worry your pretty little head, something great will happen!" "Yeah, you'll see!" Miyako said, mentally splitting the bill three ways.

'They are writing an essay today.' Taichi decided mentally, because that was the only was that he wouldn't have to teach too much...there was too much on his mind. He taught a creative writing class at one of the local high schools, regarded (by the students, at least) as one of the coolest teachers in the school. He was also one of the youngest: 25. The only time when he could really express himself was in his class room and with his friends, which meant not very often. Lord knows that even in his own home, he was not truly himself. He had given away too much of himself in marriage to give her more than just the mask that was the Taichi that she had married 2 years earlier. But this was every day. Now he had a new dilemma: 'who was the goddess on the train this morning...I'm married so why am I having these feeling now?!' He never was good with emotions, but looking at her, he felt almost like his former self, instead of the shell he could currently call himself.

"You're going to use this period to brainstorm. This is your topic," He said, exhaustedly to his 1st period class, sophomores. He wrote on the board: 'I knew I shouldn't have done it but...' "Start writing." He put his head down on the desk and started to bang it lightly on the desk, trying desperately to get the image of the honey-eyed stranger out of his mind. Only when he brought his sore forehead up from the desk did he realize that all of his student's were staring at him as if he glued feathers too his ass and started dancing the funky chicken. "Did I not sat 'start writing?' Get to work! This paper is due first thing tomorrow."

When he stepped foot into his house, his wife, Sora, chirped a quick greeting in his direction, then went back to whatever she was doing on her laptop. She didn't even see the guilty look that he shot her before going to take a shower. He felt guilty about having these feeling for another woman, one he didn't talk to, didn't do anything with, didn't kiss, or anything. He felt guilty just for having these feelings for this stranger that he didn't share for his wife, a woman her liked, but didn't love, and he found himself trying to recall why he had married her in the first place. He recalled their close friendship, the one that they had all through college, and the few nights that they had spent together in those days were great, but he felt as if he were obligated to marry her because of how close they were. In the end, he found himself sacrificing for her, but not because she was his wife, but hecause she was pregnant. He recalled coming home one day, and where the small bulge of pregnancy should have been , but wasn't. She noticed him staring and began to ramble on and on about her body this and her body that and that thing inside of her and her whole life ahead of her to have a family and blah blah blah he was all she needed in her life right now...but her wasn't listening. He knew right then and there: she had gotten an abortion.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you readers! I appreciate your comments and suggestions and want you to keep them coming! Now on to chapter 2!!

"Taaaiiiiii!!! Phone for you...It's Dai!!"

It had been two days since the incident on the train, yet he still couldn't get this woman's image out of his head. He had told his best friends, of course, and let's just say that their suggestions weren't the best...they included putting up 'wanted' posters, googling in the hopes that he'd find her, asking random people off of the street, and killing his wife (the last one was from Matt, his childhood friend who couldn't stand Sora and what she'd done to his best friend...). None of them were even up his alley, although he wondered what he'd dig up on google...

"What's up?" He said, after hearing the click of the phone that Sora had previously been on. "Well, my good man..." Daisuke started. "We've been thinking of ways to help you with this little...'slump' you're in! We've decided that you need to get out of the house more often."

"And by 'We've', I think you mean you because I sure as hell didn't have any say and-"

"That's because you don't have a choice! We're outside so shut up and get dressed!" Taichi heard the beeping of Dai's truck and decided that they were right.

He kissed his disappointed-looking wife good-bye and hopped in the truck, greeting his friends with a grin and a desperate "Step on it!"

As Mimi, exhausted from a long day of preparing a speech for her press conference the next day, came home expecting to hake a nice, hot bath, and hitting the sack. However, this was not meant to happen. She walked into her apartment, greeted by the purple-headed balloon that she called Miyako and the DIVO himself, soaking his feet in her favorite foot bath.

"How did you whores get in here?"

"We were talking, and well..." Ken started

"Bitch, it's time for an intervention. Ken's bartending tonight at Red-Star Lounge and he's taking you with him! No if's, and's, or but's about it, young lady! " Miyako interjected.

"Well, number one, you're not taking you're 7 months- pregnant self out of this apartment and into a club at that, and number two, you still didn't answer my question: how the hell did you whores get in here!!?"

"The spare key under the mat..." the 2 culprits stated in unison.

"Now, go put ya' freak'em dress on, and lets go because, girl, you a too pretty to be man-less...or at least one-night-stand-less!"

As Tai, Matt, Dai, Koushiro, Willis, and TK, Matt's younger brothers, walked into the Red Star Lounge, the loud and live music and the people dancing everywhere, instantly brightened all of their moods. They found themselves an empty table and got themselves situated in the VIP section nearest to the bar.

"I'm going to get a drink." Matt said, rather randomly.

As Tai looked in the direction that his best friend had gone, chocolate eyes landed on honey ones yet again. It was her, and although she seemed to be talking to the bartender, her eyes were on his. She was dressed in a black dress, short and backless, revealing the tattoo of an orange, flaming phoenix gracefully flying up the left side of her back. The dress tied around her neck, dipped low, and stopped at mid-thigh and hugged her curves like a glove. On her feet she had on a pair of black stiletto sandals that tied around her ankle with a satin ribbon.

"That's her...the one from the train!" He told his friends.

"Really??! Wow, how come you didn't have this kind of taste before getting married?" Dai asked, "Seriously, she's hot!"

Sorry this chapter was so crappy, folks! I don't have anything left 4 ya tonight..damn writer's block! What should happen next? Will he talk to her, will she talk to him? What do you think should happen? C'Mon people I need FEEDBACK to end ths writters block!


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

1Ok guys, I'm back...still a lil' bit depressed over my lack of feedback and lack of inspiration AND my great-grandmother is in the hospital punching nurses and whatnot...

Now, on to chapter 3! Will Tai get the courage to talk to Mimi? Will he stay faithful to Sora, his wife? And remember, Matt doesn't know that Mimi is Tai's 'dream-girl' b/c he walked away to get a drink...will he be the one to catch her heart instead? Read to find out!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Don't look. That's him-"

"How are you going to tell me not to look when you're staring! Mimi, give the man his face back! And besides, which one is him, the one with the hair or the vision of manly beauty that's walking over here now?"

"The one with the hair, and the wha-"

Mimi and Ken cut their conversation short and she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the latest object of her affection. A tall, confident, and unbelievably stunning man strut over to the bar and, as Ken said, he was beautiful- in a manly way. In his creamy smooth voice, he said: "One August Moon, please."

There was something familiar about this stranger, and apparently, he thought the same thing because they both exchanged a series of awkward glances as Ken fixed his drink. Then it dawned on him...

"Long time no see, stranger..." Obviously, she had no idea what he was talking about because she gave him the 'wtf' look. "You really don't remember me do you, Mimi?"

"Nope, sorry." She said turning back to her own drink. Then it dawned on her too. "MATT!!?!"

She stood wide as he nodded. Once out of her stupor, she smiled and hugged her old friend, almost falling out of her dress. "Oh, my goodness, how have you been? How's TK and your parents?"

"Well, I've been fine, the parents have been...well.. the parents...and TK's right over there, finally 21 and taking full advantage! What about you?"

They caught up on basic information as Tai sat there in envy and wonder.. "What the HELL just happened?" "Oh, shit, I smell trouble on the horizon, I'll be right back." Daisuke quickly stepped up to try and resolve this dilemma before anything bad happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bar...

"Come on over, I'll introduce you to my friends." Matt said, not knowing what was going on over at the VIP section.

"Sure, I'll be right there. Let me just pay my tab." Mimi walked over to the bar where Ken was sitting, depressed at not being involved in the conversation.

"He's an old friend...remember, in high school, when I was in that peer counseling group for divorcee kids? Well he was there too! We were kind of close."

"How close, because I don't want your leftovers!" Ken said with a laugh.

* * *

Dai walked over to Matt, wanting to know what was up.

"She's an old friend of mine. When she gets back I'm going to go introduce her."

"Well, be careful because your 'old friend' is Tai's train buddy!"

"Are you serious?" Matt said, looking over Dai's head to take a look at tai and, sure enough, he was staring at her. "Well, it looks to me that it's time to play matchmaker!" Matt said, donning his trademark smirk. All Dai could do was shake his head.

* * *

yeah...this was a bull shit chapter but don't worry, there's better stuff to come...

so what do you think about Mimi and Matt being old friends? What do you think will/should happen next? review!


	5. Chapter 4

1Sorry you guys!! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm back. Thanks for the tips, support, and stuff. I love you all.

I don't own anything except for this story...not the characters, not the Digimon cartoon itself...not even my skin-apparently it belongs to my mother until I'm 21.

-Enjoy!

Encounter + chapter 4 +

Mimi watched as Matt made his way back over to the table. The last time she'd seen him, he was tall and lanky with the depth-as well as the physique-of a heartbroken artist. The last time she'd seen him he was hugging her tightly at the airport, promising her that he'd always think or her as inspiration- the single, most beautiful platonic relationship he'd ever had with a female- while she promised him that she'd stay strong, just like he'd taught her to. Both had made promises to keep in touch. Neither of them kept it. After that, she walked out of his arms and onto a plane to New York- as he watched from Terminal E4.

"Here." She heard Ken say as she snapped out of her personal flashback. "A shot of Tequila for the road, babe. Now go make Mama proud!!"

All Mimi could do was roll her eyes as she downed the Tequila and made her way over the guys' table. She'd never been the anti-social type- not even throughout her parent's nasty divorce when she wanted to shrivel up and die on the inside, she never shied away from conversation or opportunity. This occasion was no exception. She walked over to the table where Matt and Tai were discussing 'important matters' (her) in hushed voices. When she arrived at the table Matt stood up and began to introduce her.

" Meems, this is Daisuke, Koushiro, Tai, Will, and you remember TK, right? Guys, this is an old friend of mine, Mimi." They all said their hello's and 'nice to meet you's '. However, when TK heard her name, his eyes lit up and he gave her the most life-altering hug you could give a person.

"God, it's good to see you! Last time I saw you, you were 10 and asking me if my refrigerator was running!" Mimi said, laughing as more old memories poured into her head.

"Last time I saw you, you were a knock-out, I see some things never change!" he said, looking over her body which had changed from a lithe stick figure into a thin yet curvy hourglass. 'Damn. You sure did fill out nicely.'

* * *

Matt let Mimi's personality do all the work, as it always had done. She got along great with the guys, he noticed as they laughed and joked as if they'd known her for years. All except for Tai, who just tried not to stare at her. He was quiet, not the normal Taichi-if there was one anymore. Matt silently cursed Sora, the person who'd stolen his best friend, broken his heart, and forced him to abandon his care-free, fun loving side. He knew that Tai wanted to be faithful, and that he felt guilty just for being there. However, he also knew that Mimi would probably be just what Tai needed. Matt looked at Mimi. She's definitely grown since the last time he'd seen her 11 years ago. He'd thought of her every now and then and wondered what she was doing and wondered what she'd look like: if they were walking down the same street, would he be able to recognize her? He didn't think of it before that moment, but he found her attractive. The type of girl he'd want to invite over to his apartment tonight and share the shower with tomorrow. He'd forgotten his goal was to hook her up with his best friend and momentarily pictured her in his bedroom. Then his eyes caught Tai's and he regained focus. Still, he was starting to get the feeling that he was heading into dangerous waters and his feelings for her quickly began to escalate.

* * *

Tai watched his drink intently, listening and laughing during the conversation but doing anything to aviod looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her glancing over in his direction. A few times he saw the suggestive glare of a woman interested and in lust, yet he was trying to be a good husband: loyal and true, having only eyes for the woman waiting for him at home. Yet his mind and body wanted something totally different. They wanted her body, her lips, her touch- his mind and body wanted to taste every square inch of her. The urge was so strong it hurt. He looked over to his best friend- who caught and returned his glance and smiled. Matt had known Tai for far too long not to know the mischeivious gleam in his eye- it was on. He knew immediately, that even if it was only for one night, that quiet Tai had left the building. And when Mimi excused herself to the ladies room, it gave him the time to prepare.

* * *

-fin [4 now-mwaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaahhhhaaaaaaaa!!!!! ;P

uh-oh! Matt's starting to get interested! And who else will inter the race for Mimi's heart? Will Tai cheat? Will Matt steal his best friend's love interest? WILL KEN EVER FIND TRUE LOVE??!!?? Tune in and don't 4get to give feedback! It's the elixer of life!

That's all for me right now. But don't worry, I'll be back real soon. Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
